fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Rainbow Patisserie 🍒
Rainbow Patisserie ��(レインボーパティスリー'' Reinbōpatisurī'') is a magical girl anime series created and directed by Pretty Preppy~. Story In the dessert-filled world of A La Mode, there are the eight rainbows which represents different part of A La Mode and represent a special food: *The Red Berry Rainbow which guards the Berry Gardens of Queen Mont Blanc. * The Orange Cake Rainbow which represents the endless glow of A La Mode’s luxurious sun.\ *The Yellow Ice Cream Rainbow, which brings forth all the weather in A La Mode. *The Green Jelly Rainbow which grants life to the fields, valley and mountains of A La Mode. *The Blue Sorbet Rainbow which brings forth all water, ice and snow to A La Mode. *The Purple Grape Rainbow which brings forth great winds and storms to A La Mode. *The Indigo Jam Rainbow which grants the very night to A La Mode, opposing its day. *And lastly, The Black Blackberry Rainbow which holds the portal between The Human World and A La Mode closed. So in order to protect them from the evil Patisserie Twins, Salt and Poisonette, who defeated the lands defenders. Queen Mont Blanc used her power to send down to earth two apprentice bakers, Whip and Sprinkles. So now with what little power they’ve got, they must find the 5 magical patisseries. Characters Patisseries *'Haruno Cherry – Patisserie Berry' Main character of the series. A charismatic and go-lucky 14 year old who has loved sweets ever since she was a baby, and coincidentally, her very first word was in fact "Cake". She is often seen decorating cakes with many different types of berries in her families cake shop called "Haruno Sweet~" or at school eating luch, talking or simply hanging out with her two best friends in the whole world, Mikan and Banira. She transforms into Patisserie Berry, the red patisserie of berries. *'Natsumori Mikan – Patisserie Zest' Nerdy and total, complete bookworm, Mikan is a good friend whe you get to know her but at first meeting, by the time you stick out your hand to shake, she is on the ground shivering with fear. Since she has gotten so used to just she, Cherry and Banira, she is actually afraid of those not very close to her, which in fact includes most of her classmates. She transforms into Patisserie Zest, the orange patisserie of cake/citrus. *'Kiiki Banira – Patisserie Vanilla' The childish one of the trio. Even though being a teenager, Banira still has most of her characteristics from her early years, including: her demanding nature, consistency to through a temper tantrum and greediness. She will sometimes make Maikan cry by accident and often doesn't apologizes but Cherry makes her. She transforms into Patisserie Vanilla, the yellow patisserie of ice cream. *'Midorino Sakura – Patisserie Jelly' Sakura is a new girl at school who comes off as the boring, nothing no-fun-type but is actually a master in five different martial arts, including Taekwando, Karate and Jujutsu. Sakura although has a passion for both the piano and gardening, which is the reason behind her inability to decide if she wants to become the owner of a flower shop or Pianist. She transforms into Patisserie Jelly, the green patisserie of gelitan. *'Aoi Tori – Patisserie Azure' Another new student, second to Sakura. Tori is a ladylike and polite girl whose is coincidentally extremely rich. Tori is constantly cheered on by her peers, which is usually why she is seen running from her fangirl classmates out the classroom. She would much rather be the average schoolgirl rather than the school's best student which has been confirmed many times as she has won quite some awards. She transforms into Patisserie Azure, the blue patisserie of sorbet. Other Patisseires *'Patisserie Grape' A patisserie from A La Mode and is the purple patisserie of tarts. *'Patisserie Jam' A patisserie from A La Mode and is the indigo patisserie of jam. *'Patisserie Blackberry' A patisserie from A La Mode. She is the black patisserie of blackberries and pie. Items Category:Anime series Category:Magical Girl anime Category:Anime